Ryuko Nakamura: When the Bombs Fall
by Ryuko Nakamura
Summary: Civilization has managed to hold on 200 years after the bombs fell, not by much, but it has held on none the less. A teen from before the war finds yet another relic from the past, a woman named Lena from Vault 111. Follow them as they make their mark on the world, trying to help whoever they can, and find Lena's missing son
1. Chapter 1

I've been getting into Fallout 4 recently and I thought it would be a pretty cool thing to write a fanfic about

I hope you all like it, and I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or anything related to the game

/

It's the year 2287, two hundred and ten years after the bombs fell and the world descended into chaos. Since then the world has rebuilt itself bit by bit, it's not very impressive, but there are a few safe havens across the lands, like Diamond City. Before the bombs fell however, a company named Vault-Tec made these underground bomb shelters called Vaults all across America. Boston, Maine, all across the place these vaults were made, some visible on the surface, some hidden away. Right now by a vault in Boston named Vault 111, a lone teenager plays her guitar in a rock overlooking the Commonwealth, taking in the mysteriously beautiful sight before her

This girl seems to be around eighteen years old, has spiky black hair wrapped in a head band, red eyes that seem to almost glow, DD cup breasts, wide hips, a large but toned ass, soft thighs, as well as a slightly visible 6 pack. She has plenty of toned muscle showing, but not enough to hinder her movements in any way like some body builders back before the bombs fell. She was currently wearing a black tank top with some red urban camo pants and some black combat boots. She had a pouch tied to her right leg containing who knows what, a sword strapped to her back, and two Desert Eagle strapped to her hips, mementos from her life before the war. She also has a customized black pip-boy attached to her arm with a Vault Girl displayed instead of a Vault Boy

She stops playing and puts her guitar in it's case with a smile, rubbing her neck where she had gotten a tattoo a few weeks prior, a design like a cog with the number 1 in the middle (I'm only doing this to describe the tattoo, and for Vault numbers, just in case you were wondering why I'm not using words for some numbers) She had gotten it along with her mother to remind herself what had ensured her survival. Her savior, her safe haven for over 200 years, Vault 1

She stands up on the rock and takes a good look at the land ahead of her, smiling despite the desolate look of the environment around her "Something big is going to happen today"

Suddenly the Vault elevator behind her snaps into action, the sound of creaking metal at work scaring the shit out of her "What the fuck?!"''

She puts her hand on the handle of her sword, only to turn and find a woman coming out of the Vault

Her eyes go wide as she looks over the woman, she had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, F cup breasts that seemed to want to rip the Vault suit she was wearing, a large ass, wide hips, soft thighs, but she was in no way fat. In fact she was practically perfect in Ryuko's eyes, she didn't have a six pack like her mind you, and not much muscle tone at all, but she was still a gorgeous woman "Oh fuck.."

The woman turns to her, gun drawn "Who are you? What happened to this place?"

Ryuko raises her hands and starts walking towards her "The bombs, don't you remember? A nuke doesn't exactly leave everything in one piece when it goes off"

The woman looks down with a sad look "D-did you happen to see anyone leaving this place with a baby boy?"

Ryuko shakes her head "Nope, I only got out of my Vault a few weeks ago. You, my mom, and I may be the only people to survive their Vault-Tec experience as far as I know. I'm guessing judging by how you're not crumbling to dust like the other skeletons in this place that you were frozen like me"

The woman nods and sighs "I'm sorry if I'm not in the best mood, I watched my husband get murdered in front of me and my baby taken away, before I was frozen again"

Ryuko gives her a soft look and hugs her tightly "I'm sorry to say your boy may be dead already, he could've been taken a year ago or a hundred, there's no way to know"

The woman breaks down crying in her arms, Ryuko simply pulling her head into her breasts and letting her cry

After a few minutes she sniffles and stops "T-thank you miss, I-I needed that.. I-I'm Lena, what about you?"

Ryuko strokes her hair and smiles "I'm Ryuko, it's a pleasure to meet you Lena. Come on, you should familiarize the land now that you're out of the Vault. My mother and I turned your old neighborhood into a safe haven in the wasteland, I think you'll like it"

She leads Lena down the path to Sanctuary, moving aside so she can get a good view of the houses. Everything was repaired except for the few houses that were beyond repair, making Lena want to cry again, but in happiness

"E-everything looks almost the same as it did before I went into the Vault! H-how?"

Ryuko smiles brightly "Well I've had photographic memory since I was a kid, and I remember coming here once with mom, so it wasn't that hard"

Lena smiles in glee and hugs Ryuko tightly, pressing her large breasts into her "This is amazing!"

Ryuko bites her lip and tries to control herself as she feels the soft orbs pressing into her "I-it's no problem Lena, honest"

"Well well Ryuko, it seems you stumbled upon something wonderful"

The pair look up to see a woman with similar looks to Ryuko, though a body like Lena's with a white pip-boy "Hey mom, Lena this is Takeda, my mom. Mom, this is Lena, the sole survivor of Vault 111"

Takeda's eyes widen "Seriously? There was someone just over the hill and we never thought to check.."

Lena chuckles nervously "It's ok, it's probably for the best. It's nothing but a frozen tomb in there"

Takeda smiles softly "Oh you hush, that's nothing like what we've seen out there. Imagine seeing all of your friends as skeletons in tattered rags strewn across the land, now _that's_ awful"

Lena grimaces and nods "I-I'm sorry Takeda"

Takeda scoffs and hugs Lena tightly "Oh don't think anything of it, it's coming to peace with the thought of everyone you had known and loved being dead that's the painful part, but we succeeded"

Ryuko runs over to an odd looking radio tower "Ready mom?"

Lena looks on as Takeda nods "What is that?"

As Ryuko gets to work with wires Takeda smirks "It's a radio beacon, it should attract people to this place so it can be a safe haven from the wasteland, hence why we're keeping the name Sanctuary"

Ryuko connects the wire to the top of the tower and smirks triumphantly "It's up mom, and it's working, check your pip-boy!"

Takeda and Lena look down and tune into the radio frequency displayed, and Takeda smiles brightly "Now people will have a safe place to call home"

Lena looks in awe "Woah, and you guys made this from scrap you got from the ruins?"

Ryuko comes over and chuckles "Yep, and I've been fixing up a room in a house that I think was yours, I want to show you"

She grabs Lena's hand and drags her into the house, showing her a room with a crib that looks untouched by the explosion, making Lena gasp with tears in her eyes

"T-this... This is my little boy's room, his name was Shaun.. Oh my god, thank you Ryuko.."

Ryuko smiles softly "It just felt right, a baby's room in ruins? I couldn't just let it stay li-"

She's cut off as Lena suddenly kisses her, not a sexual kiss mind you, an innocent, heartfelt one

Her eyes go wide and she starts freaking out "M-mmm?!"

The kiss lasts for a few more seconds before Lena stops, smiling brightly "Thank you Ryuko, this is probably the best gift anyone's ever given me"

Ryuko chuckles nervously, crossing her legs "W-well, anything for a grieving mother"

Lena smirks and walks over to her room "Hmm, perfectly fine, I'm guessing your mother did this one?"

Ryuko shakes her head "Nope, we each picked houses to build and fix up, this is all me"

Lena's smirk takes on a more lustful look "Perhaps I'll have to find a better way to thank you~"

Ryuko backs up "U-um, please, you just watched your husband die and your child get taken probably what seemed like an hour ago, the kiss was pushing it.."

Lena sighs and nods, sitting on the bed "You're right, I'm sorry. Still friends?"

Ryuko smiles and hugs her "Well I'm glad you think of me as a friend"

The two exchange a laugh, before separating "Well I think it's time to show you around the Commonwealth, let's start with the Red Rocket Truck Stop"

Ryuko grabs a few more things, like another katana, a western style sword (think like Trunk's sword from DBZ) and two tantos that the secures to her back below her shoulder blades, keeping the hilts out of the way but well in reach

She tosses Lena a rifle and plenty of ammo with a smile "Just in case, now let's go say hi to the Commonwealth!"

With smiles, the two new friends head off into the wastelands, not knowing just how big of an impression they would leave on the people living there


	2. Chapter 2

It seems I've gotten my first critics from this story, and I'm keeping you guys anonymous, people can look through the reviews themselves

I appreciate the support, though one of you was a _slight_ dick about it, but to be honest it's just how I type and how I describe things, and to be honest I'm usually typing in the early morning or late at night, so sometimes simple things are all I can manage

Anyway, back to the story, I'm going to take one thing in consideration. Lena was being a tease with Ryuko after having just seen her husband killed and her child taken, which was not smart on my end, that'll stop for now.. But, if I was to give an excuse, I'd say she's trying to find some way of coping or distracting herself from the events that had happened

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or anything related to the game

/

Ryuko hums as she walks down the road with Lena, making Lena raise an eyebrow "What're you humming?"

Ryuko chuckles nervously, feeling embarrassed "It's The Wanderer, I heard it on Diamond City Radio"

Lena simply shrugs and continues to walk, smiling when she sees the Red Rocket sign "I can't believe that of all things survived the bombs"

They both snicker and walk over to it, with Ryuko smiling brightly and running over when she sees a dog there "Hey Dogmeat, how's the Red Rocket today?"

The dog barks happily, making her laugh as she pets it "Glad to hear it buddy"

Lena walks over to the pair and flicks Ryuko in the back of the head "Hey, so is there anything here?"

Ryuko shakes her head "Nope, cleaned this place out sadly, though I was getting curious about a molerat problem that suddenly disa-"

She's cut off when a bunch of molerats pop out of the ground, snarling and baring their huge teeth "Oh fuck me seven ways till Sunday, shoot the fucking things!"

The girls open fire on the molerats, with Ryuko thinning out their numbers by half and Lena a quarter, but the rest went underground "Be careful, these things like to surprise people"

Just as she says that, one jumps out of the ground to bite into her shoulder, only to get nailed by the back of Ryuko's fist as she brings it up and hits it right in the nose

Lena would've laughed, if she didn't have to kick another away and shoot it "Fuck!"

Ryuko takes out a molotov and lights it "Get in the building, I've got this"

Lena sighs and nods, running into the building with Dogmeat and observing Ryuko as she waits

Soon she jumps back and throws it at the ground just as the remaining molerats come out, nailing them in the face with the molotov and letting them roast alive as she walks back to Lena and Dogmeat

When she gets inside Lena starts to shake her, making Ryuko a little dizzy "How did you do that?! You scared me you asshole!"

She laughs and gets Lena to stop shaking her "Once you've fought them a few times you get used to it, it's the vibrations in the ground"

Lena pouts and flicks her again "You're teaching me how to do that"

Ryuko laughs and nods "I will, I will, calm down. Let's go check out Concord and see if anyone's there"

She sighs and nods, following Ryuko along with Dogmeat as they start walking to Concord

/

 **Timeskip: 1 minute later**

/

After clearing out some raiders firing upon an oddly dressed man, Ryuko and Lena were about to search around the city, when they heard the man speaking to them

"I've got some civilians in here and the raiders are almost through the door, pick up that laser musket and help us, please!"

Lena looked to Ryuko, about to ask what they should do, only to find her already kicking the doors open and shooting 3 raiders up on the second floor

She sighs and shakes her head at Ryuko's brash actions, but goes in to join her with Dogmeat right behind her

Soon they make it to the door where the man and his civilians were, with Ryuko enthusiastically throwing them over the railing to the ground below

After hearing the two men yelling as they fall to their deaths, the oddly dressed man opens the door and ushers them inside, shutting the door behind them

Ryuko and Lena scan the room and look over the people. with one depressed man, a very angry looking woman, an older woman who looked like she had been hitting the chems too much, and a man who looked like a mechanic "Ok, we've cleared out the raiders, now what?"

/

 **Timeskip: 3 minutes later**

/

"I don't like this Ryuko, you should stay back since you're not in power armor"

Lena could hear Ryuko huff through her pipboy, since apparently Ryuko found a way to turn them into com links "You've been out of your Vault for what? Maybe a few hours?"

She then heard Ryuko kick the door below open again and jumped down herself, causing panic when the raiders saw the power armor and the minigun

Ryuko shot the raiders that were in the buildings while Lena cleared out the ones in the street since she had the minigun, and after a few minutes everyone was dead except for two raides and their leader

The pair look at him closer and notice he and his men aren't firing, but rather walking closer to them

Ryuko smirks "Let's go see what he wants, this'll be good"

They meet half way, with the leader looking Ryuko over and licking his lips "Well hello there ladies, I'm Gristle, leader of the men you decided to use as shooting practice. Now, what can i offer you in exchange for the Minuteman and his little group of nobodies?"

Ryuko's smirk widens, before she pulls out one of her pistols and shoots his men in the face "Your life"

She then pulls the trigger on him, and rather than just make a hole in his head like the other two, his head exploded with a tiny explosion

Lena looks at Ryuko's gun with wide eyes "Y-your gun didn't do that before!"

Ryuko chuckles and holsters it "I put a single explosive round in the bottom of my clips, it helps me keep track of when I run out. I'm pretty sure I've only got one shot in the other one though, watch my back while I-"

She's cut off when a mighty bang sounds from the end of the street, the metal doors slamming open and shut a few times, before they fly off of their hinges to reveal something absolutely horrid

Ryuko and Lena hear Preston behind then "Oh god, Deathclaw! Get back inside, now!"

Lena heeds his warning and starts to run, but when she turns around to see if it's chasing them she sees Ryuko staring it down, her other pistol in hand

"Ryuko, what're you doing?! That thing's gonna kill you!"

Ryuko turns around and smirks as the Deathclaw starts running down the street "You shouldn't doubt me so readily Lena"

She turns to face the Deathclaw as it lets loose a mighty roar, winding back to slash Ryuko to pieces with it's claws "Get out of there!" "RYUKO!"

Ryuko simply raises her pistol, aiming for one of it's eyes, and fires her last shot


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, hope ya liked chapter two, took me a bit to fix it up before I posted it after all

I hope you enjoy chapter three, we're gonna get a little farther into the Commonwealth today, and I'll have to play the game over again

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or anything related to the games

/

Ryuko simply steps to the side as her bullet goes through the eye of the Deathclaw, the small explosive within detonating when it impacts the brain and sending the beast tumbling into a building, dead and motionless

She looks at the dead beast with a smirk "You're not so tough after all, huh~?"

Lena and Preston couldn't believe what they had just watched, Ryuko had just killed a Deathclaw, one of the most dangerous things in the wasteland, with a single bullet

Ryuko walks back to Lena and pats her on the shoulder "Come on, let's make sure these people are ok"

/

 **Timeskip: One hour later (because I don't wanna do all that dialogue and crap you guys already know)**

/

Some time had passed and Ryuko, Takeda, and Lena had made sure that Preston and his band of survivors were all settled into their new houses and beds, sure it was a little cramped since there weren't many houses and they had planned for many more settlers later on, but it was home nonetheless

Ryuko was currently putting down foundations for what was hopefully going to be a warehouse later on, when Preston walks up to her "Hey Ryuko, I have something I wanted to talk to you about"

She turns around and gives him a friendly smile "Sure Preston, what's up? Please tell me we don't have to deal with Raiders already"

Preston chuckles and shakes his head "No no, nothing of the sort, a settlement has asked for help from the Minutemen, seems they still believe in us"

Ryuko gives him an encouraging pat on the shoulder "Well there ya go, not everyone hates the Minutemen after what happened down in Quincy, so there's still hope"

He nods and rubs the back of his head nervously "I was kinda hoping you'd be able to go check on them for me, I'm currently trying to help everyone get situated in their new home and helping your mother assign people jobs"

The teen sighs and nods, putting down her tools "You';re lucky I just finished laying down these foundations otherwise you would've had to wait for a while"

Preston sighs in relief and nods, giving her the location of the settlement "It's a place called Tenpines Bluff, good luck"

Ryuko nods and starts her small journey to the settlement in need, hoping that she didn't have to deal with too many raiders

/

 **Timeskip: 2 hours later**

/

Ryuko climbs up a ridge, growling in irritation. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes of choice for the journey torn in various places, cuts and scrapes were visible on her arms and legs, though her holsters and guns were still there

She pants in exhaustion and dusts herself off, walking to the settlement that she could now see clearly "Last time I walk through a clearing without looking for wild mongrels"

As she walks up she immediately notices that this place is in dire need of a remodeling, one single shack with two dirty mattresses, looking ready to fall apart from a simple breeze, and three more mattresses in a broken house with no roof, crawling with radroaches

A settler walks towards her slowly with their pipe pistol pointed at her, only making her glare at them "I didn't come here to help only to get a gun waved in my face, I didn't have a fun time getting here so try to be a little nicer"

Hearing this, she quickly puts his gun down with wide eyes "Oh shit, you're with the Minutemen? I'm sorry, I didn't know"

Ryuko huffs and dusts herself off "It's whatever, I really don't care. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

The woman looks off towards Lexington with an angry look "A band of Raiders holed up in the old Corvega Assembly Plant have started coming here, demanding what little caps we make and what little food and water we have"

Ryuko simply nods and turns in that direction, starting to walk away "Corvega, got it"

The settler watches in disbelief as Ryuko walks away, thinking the only hope for the settlement was dismissing their problem "H-hey! Where are yopu going?!"

Without even looking back or stopping, Ryuko gives a simple response "I'm going to kill them, where else do you think I'm going?"

The settler is simply left awestruck, how could this stranger agree to help them without even a single word on how they would be rewarded?

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

Ryuko had finally arrived at Corvega, the sun was beginning to set, and she had a rather bold idea

She sighs softly to herself and walks right up to the front entrance, the two guards eyeing her up with guns drawn, a makeshift turret whirred to life and pointed it's barrel at her "I want to be brought to your boss"

They guards look at each other, trying to hold back their laughter until Ryuko points her pistols at their faces, shutting them up "Now"

This gets the message across, the two lackeys bringing her inside the assembly plant and to their boss as Ryuko wanted "Hey Jared, this chick wants to talk to you"

Another man, presumably Jared, turns around and glares at Ryuko. He, like Gristle, was covered in dirt and grime, though he was wearing some odd kind of coat covered in rusted metal "What the fuck do you want? Hell, I don't care, how about you give us everything you have on ya before I shoot you right now"

The guards that brought Ryukp to Jared back up nervously, unsure as to who would come out of this on top

Ryuko huffs and crosses her arms "Killing you all wouldn't be a hassle, I'm going to guess you knew a guy named Gristle?"

Jared's eyes widen slightly "You mean to tell me you killed Gristle? And that Deathclaw we found at the museum, was that you too?"

The teen smirks mischievously, but if one looked close enough they'd see pride flash in her eyes "With the help of my friend Lena in a suit of power armor I killed your raider friends, but that Deathclaw was dead in one bullet, and compared to a Deathclaw you lot are pushovers"

The raider boss grits his teeth in anger, but holds himself back from lashing out, he wasn't that stupid "Just say what you wanna say and get the fuck out, I don't have time for this"

Ryuko nods in understanding and puts her arms at her sides "Simple, you have two choices. You can stop being raiders, you've got plenty of men and are capable of making your own settlement somewhere else without stealing from others, or two, I can slaughter you all like pigs"

Jared's eyes widen greatly and his jaw drops, never before had anyone talked to him like this, but he could tell she wasn't kidding about killing them all

His hands clench into fists from rage and slight fear as he mulls it over, Gristle was no push over, and with his men were a pretty powerful raider group

He glares at Ryuko and finally reaches his decision "You know what? Fuck this, boys, kill this bi-"

That was as far as he got before he had a bullet in his head, thoroughly shocking the raiders "Idiot, should've gone along with it, not like he had anything meaningful to prove"

What Ryuko would guess was one of the newest members nervously walks up, a young woman probably no older than 25 "What's your name? We never exactly got it, we don't know what to call you"

Ryuko chuckles nervously and rubs the back of her head "Yeah, I suppose I didn't tell you that, huh? I'm Ryuko Nakamura. Me, my mom, and a nice woman named Lena are helping to rebuild Sanctuary Hills over by the Red Rocket just outside of Concord, it's already looking a lot ike it did before the bombs fell"

The young woman moves in place nervously "W-well, like you said, I guess we're not raiders anymore, but that means we don't have anywhere to go, so we're all probably hoping you have somewhere we can live"

Hearing this causes Ryuko to think a bit _'Hmm, these raiders are pretty good with metalwork and tools.. Oh! I know just where to put them!'_

She looks at the woman with a smile "I think you guys will be right at home at that Red Rocket I was talking about, I've planted plenty of crops there and got clean water pumps set up, all you need to do is scrap the old cars and probably cut down some trees and you should be all good"

The former raider looks at Ryuko in shock and a bit of joy "T-thank you.. I didn't think someone would be so quick to help raiders like us.."

Ryuko walks over and gives her a pat on the back "Hey, don't worry about it, but you'll all be laying off the chems if you want any work done, that chemistry station is for medical supplies only"

The woman nods and suddenly hugs Ryuko, before realizing what she did and jumping back with a blush "U-um, sorry about that.. My name is Cyan"

Ryuko smiles and shakes her hand "I'm Ryuko Nakamura, and to me you seem to be the best choice to lead this gang now, so you'll be in charge of these people once you all get to Red Rocket"

Cyan's eyes widen when she hears this "W-what?! Me? In charge? B-but I've never been in charge of a group of people before, I wouldn't do very good.."

The now former raider looks down, only for Ryuko to gently pick her chin back up "Hey, come on now, have faith in yourself. I'm putting you in charge for a reason, you don't want to kill and steal to survive, you don't want to be hated by everyone in the entire wasteland"

Cyan hesitates for a few seconds, before nodding nervously "O-ok, if you think I can do it, t-then I'll try"

Ryuko then looks to the raiders that had gathered "And all of you, listen to her. If you don't, I'll find out and I'll kill you all, understand?"

They all nod quickly and start packing up, making Ryuko smile "They know better than to go against your orders, don't worry. Now, let's get going shall we? I think you lot owe Tenpine's Bluff an apology"

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

When Ryuko returns to Tenpine's Bluff the settlers are pleasantly surprised, but when she shows up with the group of raiders that had caused them trouble they were surprised. They were even more surprised when the new leader had apologized for what they had done

Once all this was taken care of and the settlers were confirmed to be joining the Minutemen, Ryuko lead the group of former raiders over to Red Rocket, where she already had crops, clean water, and houses set up "There, you've got everything you need to start a new life, don't mess it up. I live just across that bridge in Sanctuary, so I'll know if you do"

Cyan nods with a happy smile and gives Ryuko a big hug, which she returns happily "Thank you Ryuko, nobody else would've done what you did, so I'm happy you came along"

Ryuko couldn't help but grin and giggle a bit "Oh come on, you're just saying that to butter me up~"

The former raider shakes her head softly and releases Ryuko "No, anyone with half of your fighting ability would've killed us all, so thank you for coming to Corvega"

Ryuko smiles softly and nods "Any time, now I've gotta get back and tell Preston about how the mission went, I'll see ya later"

The pair would wave each other goodbye and go their separate ways, Ryuko across the bridge and Cyan to her charges to direct them to their new jobs

If only they knew just how soon they'd be working together again, and not on a pleasant subject


End file.
